mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Rules (Nova Obscuritatis)
Basic Rules *One Turn is a year *Game Starts in 2500 AD *One Player Per country, One player may choose a colony if the colony has more than 50 years and its stable *Game is Archived every 15 years *Be plausible, Australia won't be colonizable until 1740, and it will take at least 30 years to take it completely, However, Small outposts are plausible,but no wide expansion until the said ingame date Expansion Any nation has a specific Expansion rate, depending on their status, In civil disarray can Expand by only 5 px, but Nations In a stable stand can expand by 8 px per turn and Pending on how organized and powerful by 32 px per turn Colonization Any nation with a coast to a water in which they can send ships to colonize or settle a region far from the nations mainland core regions and the Colonial Expansion will be Specific depending on how much has Nation been colonizing since the first Colony was made one px is 50 sq km and in the first 7 years of expansion the Colony can only expand 500 sq km the Size per px is the total meaning that if you have four colonies your colonial rate must be of 250 sq km per each and not 1000 per each However, Nation's Colonial expansion may be decreased if some sort of crisis or Important conflict occurs (if France Is Annexed for a small period of time to Germany it loses some of its colonial rate or reverts to the previous Stage of Colonial Expansion.) War or Bellic Conflicts Algorithm it means any conflict between one or two nations for an specific motive Location *'Isolated Nation:' of the nation has not been contacted nor Explored previously and it's Separated from the Attacker's Mainland or Homeland region by Different Seas and or if its Heavily defended( Island only) +10 for Defendant, -5 for attacker *'Mountainous:' if the nation Attacked(Defendant) is or present considerable amounts of Mountain Systems which in some way mean a difficulty for the attacker to invade,+9 For defendant, -5 for attacker *'Flatlands:' if a nation has a flat consistent surface or Easily takable land +8 *'on Enemy Soil: '''if the Attacking nation has troops in the Defendants territory, it can be accounted if there's civil disarray, or an intervension or a previous alliance with the Defendant nation Ex: French Troops in Spain to invade Portugal During the Napoleonic Wars +7 *'In the Country Within yours:' if the Nation its been invaded by Enemy troops in the Borders +6 *'Nearby:Neighbouring country: the attacker has a Common Border with the Defendant +5 *'''Desertic or Selvatic Envirnoment: if the Defendant Nation has a Great amount of Desertic Regions or Forest and Selvatic Environment +5 for defendant, -5 for attacker *'Island:' the Homeland or War front is Situated in an Island, well defended yet already known or Explored Ex: Britain, +4, for defendant and -2 for attacker *'on another landmass:' if the attacker nation is situated in a whole different land mass, separated by One or More Water bodies ( Ex, Spain and the Aztec Empire's) +3 for defendant -1 for attacker *'Bordering the Same sea:' if the nation has a coastline with by example the Mediterranean, to the Coastline of the Defendants Ex, France and Algeria attacker gets +2, *'on the Other Side of the World:' it means that if the attacker nation (say Great Britain) invades a nation on the Other side of the World (Say Qing Empire) the Attacker nation Receives -1 and the Defendant +1 *'Antarctica:' if the Weather of the Invaded or Occupied Regions are or Present Low Temperature Ex. Russia Strength *'Side with greater Industry:' it means more Infrastructure +10 *'Side with Greater Population:' it means +8 *'Control of the Seas: '''it means that a Nation has Most if not all of its fleet in an specific sea or Coastal region (+6 For Defenders, +2 for attackers), +0.3 per ship *'Size of the Army:' it means the Size of the pending on its Historical Supposed time army number of the era. **'Big Army +8''' (more than 100,000 men) **'Huge Army +6' (80,000 to 100,000 Men) **'Medium Army +5' (60,000 to 80,000 men) **'Small Army +4' (30,000 to 60,000 men) **'Tiny Army +3' (from 10,000 to 30,000 men) **'City-states armies +2' ( 1000 to 10,000 men) *'Allies in war:' +5 per each ally in war, +4 in Vassals, +3 in Supplies *'Tired Military:' -2 *'Development:' 3 points per each infrastructure Economic and Military Buildup done in the last 15 turns, and if the three are done 6 points (2 per infrastructure, 2 per economy and 2 for build up) *'Expansion:' -1 point per each turn invested in National expansion outside colonial Tactical Advantage *'Attacker's advantage:' +2 its Granted to the nations that started the war *'Defender's Advantage:' +5 its granted to the nations on defendant position or attacked nations *'Hard Lands:' it means any land that Represents a Difficult (by any reason) that are not mainly environmental if not by the lack of paths or Infrastructure +6 for defendants -3 for attackers *'Island +6: '''it means any Landmass separated from mainland (e.g Britain from Europe) Random * there are two options for this the normal Random number or a 2 digit code, divided between each other (e.g 5 / 6 = 0.83 = 8.3) Motive *'Life or Death:+10 it means that the nation existence is threatened by an outside threat *'''Provoked:+8 it means that the nation its been attacked *'Revenge:' +7 it means a nation that its attacking an enemy to recover its "Honor" *'Religious'+7 (if its Religion Based)+4 if not: any campaign that face's peoples of two different religions *'Social Moral:'+6 if it enters the war due to some minority or Social group being attacked or to aid an Ally in war *'Political:'+5 to aid a similar-Friendly nation *'Economical:'+4 if the war is to gain a highly producing region of the enemy Empire *'To gain land:'+2 it means that the only motive is to gain land or expand *'To Gain Prestige:'-4 it means the war is done for prestige in front of the World Powers *'Subjugation: '+1 Means that the motive is to make the other nation a vassal Casus Belli The Casus belli points are given to All states and can only be given one specific depending on the reasons ingame of the War, its similar to the Motive points but Specifically based in Ingame information *'Reconquest:' +10 - it means any Campaign that Refers to one single nation facing another nation that Represents the Opposite or that are seen as enemy (Say the Caliphate of Cordoba and Castile or the Franks) *'Crusade:'+8 it means any Religious based assault at an Enemy of the Opposite religion (Ex Spanish-Venetian coalition against the Ottomans) of two or more Nations against one or more nations *'Throne Claims:'+6 - +2 ,Six if the Nation claiming the other's throne has actual grounds (say Aragon and Naples) +4 if the nation has no grounds at all, *'Intervention:'+5 it means any state intruding an ally or enemy state to Keep or aid the current Government (mainly used for Vassals or Allies in Civil war) *'Self Defense:' +5 it means if the nation is invaded or attacked by a enemy without reason *'Imperial Manifesto:' +4 , it means any sort of Pro imperialist movement that portrays one nation as Superior to all *'Irredentism-Nationalism:' +2 though not Present in this specific era it can be said as any movement that enforces the believe to unify an ethnic group under one same banner (Say the French taking over the Gaul,Spain taking over Hispania and Venice doing the same with Italy) *'No Casus Belli:' -2, it means that if there's no real reason outside pure expansionism the player will be given -2 in the algorithm Bonuses Most nations have bonuses, and the policy will be that all the bonuses added up will be divided by a number between 1 and 3, and be decided by RNG. Decimal results will be used. Total *'it means the result, the result will be ((60/(60+55)*2)-1) = 0.0434782 = 4.35% of land can be taken by the attacker,' by the way i would like to say that at difference that most of the other map games to topple the government there would only be needed 30% of land taken, and to vassalize between 23 to 25% of land and if a nation has faced a war where 21% of its land has been taken but more than 10 years have passed even if you take the other 9% you can't annex the nation, because, depending on how strong was the nation prior, (Ex Eastern Roman empire during the Arabian invasion of North Africa) to the war, the government is likely to have already recover of the war, this is mainly to avoid a Over expansionism of Nations and to be as much plausible as possible, as well as to avoid powerful nations to be annexed by smaller nations just because they took the 30% *Another thing is, that a city-state, or a small state (Luxembourg - Venice) Can't annex a Local power, even if they get 30% this is to avoid the Ottoman Empire becoming Venetian or France falling to the Luxembourgish. Example War Ottoman War of Eastern Anatolia 'Ottoman Caliphate' *Location:Nearby +5, Mountainous -5, *Strength:Side with Greater Population +8,Huge army +6, tired military -2,Control of the Seas +2,Develop 0 (Ottoman Empire +5,Egypt +5) *Tactical Advantage: Attackers advantage +2 *Random: 2/4:0.5 -- 5 *Motive: To gain land +2 *Casus Belli: No casus belli -2 *Total: 31 ''Dulkadir-Ramadanids Sultanates'' *Location: In the Country Within yours +6, Mountainous +9 *Strength: Small army +4,Develop:+3,Allies (Dulkadir +5,Ramadanids +5) *Tactical Advantage: Defenders Advantage +4 *Random: 1/1 = 1.0 - 10 *Motive:Life or Death +10, Ramadanids +5 to aid a friendly nation (two motives for the two nations) *Casus Belli:Self Defense +5 *Total: 66 Result *The war ends with ((66/(66+31)*2)-1) :0,360824 -- 36 % of the Ottoman Empire falls to the Dulkadir and Ramadanids Dynasty war lasts ((21*66)/31) = 44.7096/8)5.5887*1.5) = 8,38305 -- the war last Eight years Like the Previous example, the war will last and the land taken will be ----, the important thing is that the algorithm is done considering any possible factor that may help or Make harder to defend a nation, this is to bring Plausible results to the game, in a war there can't be more than one motive, or more than one Casus belli Bonus it means any Punctuation given to a nation after facing a Specific situation or given that it is In a Specific situation *'Revolution Bonus:' it means a Special Bonus that is given to nation which have faced a Revolution that has Changed Entirely the Politics and Government that used to rule in it, E.g The French Revolution, it gives a 1.5 multiplier to war algorithms *'Discovery Bonus:' it means that its the First Nation to Discover and Unique previously unknown landmass E.g Britain discovering Australia, it gives a 5 year exclusivity expansion over that territory and gives 15 points to any war algorithm for five years *'Republic Bonus:' it means any nation that recently changed its government to a Republic it gives 0.5 multiplier plus to the result so E.g Britain gets 25+(25*0.5) = 12.5 War Cost Every conflict has a certain cost for a nation, nations like per example, Venice, or the Netherlands can't have heavily extended wars or several continues war with equal nations without this either causing military break down, or a civil disarray state, and states in civil disarray get +*0.5 of the colonial expansion, and with a military and economic halt until the state returns to a normal state. Civil disarray Civil disarray is a status in which nation loose 5 turns of military, Navy or economic build up and the plausibility of Internal expansion or to acquire any sort of technology, or establish a government for a specific period of time given by the mods. 'War Time' Every war has a unique war period which means its the time in which war turn producent to the attacker nation, continuing a war for a period longer than the said in the algorithm would only turn bad to the nation either causing civil disarray or decreasing the scoring of the player. after five years of the war period has ended 5% of the gain land will be taken of the result and given to the loosing nation. Category:Nova Obscuritatis Map Game